A Slayer is Born
by RebelChick88
Summary: Everyone knows the normal Anegl world quite simple- Bad guys comes threaten the world Angel and his friends save the day but what happens when a normal highschool girl gets thrown in the mix. Will this be the grain that tips the scale? Read on to find out


Title: A Slayer is Born  
  
Author: Serenitycam  
  
Rated:PG  
  
Dedication: To my friend Liz for him this fanfiction is for  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel, Spike, Faith ect. they belong to Joss Wendon and if I did own Angel well then we'd be dating lol.  
  
Authors Note: I started writing this in the season where Cordi gets all evil and her and Conner have that demon baby Jasmine.  
  
Prelude  
  
It was a new era. The Earth had become a dark and desolate world where evil prevailed. The Earth was in need of a champion; a slayer but who knew the world would find one in Liz Neroni. It was 8'oclock and the bell rang for school. Liz trotted up the stairs sleepily. "When will  
this job ever end?" She murmured throwing her book bag into her disarrayed locker and slamming it shut. She walked up the steps into her first class, slid into the seat and looked up at the clock. Good I just made it she thought.  
  
Few hours later at lunch  
  
Liz threw her books on the table and set her brown paper bagged lunch beside it as she sat down. She took out her notebook and started to write more for her story. Her big brown eyes reading each line carefully for errors. Just then a mass of girls came and filled up the rest of  
the table. Liz smiled as she stole a fry from the blue-eyed blonde sitting next to her.  
  
"Liz!" The girl protested as she shot Liz a look.  
  
"Sorry." Liz smiled innocently and bit into the fry.  
  
A girl sitting across from Liz just looked at them and nodded. "I blame it on society." She said in a serious tone of voice.  
  
Liz scanned the table. Lindsey one of her oldest friends sat at the table doing her theology homework or maybe it was health this time. Angie was talking with Chelsea,Alaina, and Sophie about the play while Nicole and Amanda were arguing about something and, Jen and Jessie were missing which meant they probably went to the bookstore.  
  
"Guess what guys?" Liz said happily.  
  
"We know Angel comes on tonight." The whole table replied. Liz smiled happily; this routine was basically a custom every Wednesday. Talk continued at the table normally but Liz wasn't paying attention she was too busy thinking about what would happen on tonight's show. Maybe,  
if she were lucky, Cordi would die.  
  
Later that night  
  
Liz bounced on the couch and grabbed for the remote, she had two minutes before Angel came on and she could not miss it. She turnedthe TV on and switched the station. 5 minutes into the show the TV got very staticy. "What the hell!" Liz said checking the TV to see what was  
wrong. "No uh! No friggin way!" Liz said angrily. "Nothing is coming between me and my show!"2 minutes later Liz was on the roof of her house  
with a flashlight checking the reception. She was to busy checking it to notice the figure on the rooftop beside her.   
  
"You can't be serious." A male voice said. Liz turned around slowly she recognized that voice but it couldn't be. The figure stepped into the light to reveal her thoughts were right.  
  
"Your Connor! But you can't be real." Liz said staring at him.  
  
"Yeah and your the Slayer now that we got introductions out of the way lets go." He said impatiently.   
  
"Whoa I'm not going anywhere with you." Liz said backing up as she slipped off the roof but Connor grabbed her arm. Connor pulled Liz back up on the roof. Liz just looked up at him and pulled her arm away.  
  
"Thanks but I could've got back up myself."  
  
Connor eyed her. "Right, now that I've saved your life can we go?"  
  
"I didn't ask to be saved and yeah you can go ALONE!" Liz said about to climb down the roof as Connor was approaching her.  
  
"Connor just let her go" a familiar deep voice said.  
  
Liz eyes lit up. "No freaking way! This is some joke right?" She asked recognizing the voice.  
  
"Afraid not." The voice said stepping out of the shadows to reveal a tall, dark, handsome man that Liz knew as Angel.  
  
"Oh my God it's you!" Liz said excitedly about to hyperventilate.  
  
"Yep in the flesh ... so to speak." Angel smiled warmly and walked next to Connor. "Perhaps you'd give us a chance to explain why we need youand come with us?" He asked curiously.   
  
"Whatever it is I'm in!" Liz said happily.  
  
Connor rolled his eyes at her and Angel nodded. "We have a car out front let's go." Connor said jumping off the roof like he was Spidermanfollowed by Angel. Liz slowly climbed down her house trying not to fall and trying not to wake anyone. She finally reached the ground and  
walked towards the car and got in the back seat.  
  
"Took you long enough." Connor said.  
  
Liz fought back the urge to hit him and just sat there looking out the window. "So are we going to L.A.?" Liz asked curious.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Connor asked turning around in his seat to stare at her.  
  
Liz looked up at him strangely. "Cause its on TV stupid." She said making and L shape with her finger and her thumb on her forehead. Angel smirked, Connor just turned around in his seat and stared straight ahead of him.  
  
"Dude you have some major problems." Liz murmured.  
  
"Excuse me...?" Connor said coldly.  
  
"You're in love with like the only mother you have, that's sick."Liz said making a discusted face.  
  
Connor turned around and gave her a deadly look. "Do you have a death wish?"   
  
"Cool it Connor." Angel said from behind the wheel as Connor murmured. Liz grinned widely and drifted slowly to sleep.  
  
An hour later  
"WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!" Connor shouted moving Liz.  
  
"I'M UP AND DON'T TOUCH ME!" Liz shouted back.  
  
"Um guys you're attracting a little too much attention." Angel said looking around at the people in the airport. They got out of the car and went to  
the desk to pick up the prepaid tickets. Finally after all routine inspections had been completed they boarded the plane and were off to L.A.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Cordiellia sat down at the table and sipped her coffee. "What's taking them?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Air traffic, princess you know how that is." Lauren said reading a book that would help him regain his ability to read people.  
  
"We don't have all day." She said staring into her coffee, her eyes turning white.  
  
Just then the door opened. "Angel?" Gun called out.  
  
"Nope sorry big guy it's just me." A feminine voice that could only belong to Faith said. Fred smirked as Faith walked in the doorway. "Hey guys."  
  
Faith said pulling up a chair as Cordi's eyes went back to normal.  
  
"I thought you were in Sunnydale with Willow?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too Wes." Faith smirked. "And I was until I got a call from Angel telling me he needed me here so here I am."  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" Fred asked hopefully.  
  
Faith nodded. "No, but whatever it is has to be something huge to call me from Sunnydale."  
  
At that moment Angel walked through the door. "Trust me it is."  
  
"Angel, welcome home big guy." Faith smirked. "What happened to Junior did you leave him somewhere and take off?" Faith grinned.   
  
"No I just got the privilege of carrying the supplies." Connor said angrily walking in holding a couple of suitcases. Liz stood outside looking at the hotel in amazement that all this was real. "You can come in you know." Connor said. Liz nodded and entered the lobby and looked around at everyone.   
  
"Hi I'm..." Fred started to say but Liz cut her off.  
  
"I know your Fred, that's Lauren, Gun, Wesley, Faith, Connor and Angel." She said her eyes lingering on Cordi. "And that.. well that's Cordiellia...the slut and traitor." she murmured.  
  
Faith grinned, "I think I like you already."  
  
Liz smiled, "Oh yeah I'm Liz."  
  
"A new slayer" Angel finished.  
  
"No I'm not!" Liz said almost laughing. But Angel did not laugh he was serious. "Oh comon you guys don't really believe I'm a slayer" Liz almost laughed again.  
  
"I don't" Connor murmured unnoticed.  
  
"Does that mean B's in trouble?" Faith asked.  
  
"Not with Spike around" Liz said.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Gun asked curiously.  
  
"Cause I watch your shows" Liz said simply.  
  
"We don't have a show so why don't you tell us what you really know" Cordi said coldly.  
  
"Yes you do!" Liz insisted. "It's on the WB"  
  
They all just stared at Liz wondering what she had been talking about. "Ya know maybe that whole airplane thing did something to your head maybe you should go lie down", Gun said looking concerned and then looking up at Angel as if to say "are you sure this is a Slayer?'.  
  
"Sleep!?!? Are you kidding me this is so aweseom how am I supposed to sleep when I've got so much to see!!!!!", Liz replied excitedly practicaly bouncing around the room. She walked over to Angel's cluttery deskk and glanced at the random papers. "And my mom thinks I'm unorganized",she murmured quietly as she noticed and old photo of Buffy that had been covered up by the clutterage. She looked around to find the rest of them deep in discussion so she took the picture and put it in her pocket. Well he's gotta get over her sooner or later She thought to herself.  
  
Authors Note: Ha thats it for today I have to finish updating the page for my new RPG hehe. Please Review!!!!! Oh and if you haven't noticed  
  
I based Liz on herself and shes WAY obsessed with David Boreanaz aka Angel lol. She came over once to play KH (kingdom Hearts) and whenSquall talked and she found out it was David she freaked and bough the game just cause he voices a character in there lol. Isn't that crazy. Oh  
well anyways I got a suprise I'm bringing back an old Angel character froom the dead. Can you guess who it is? Here's a hint: He's irish hehe. 


End file.
